


HEEELPPP

by Jen_Henny12



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Bar, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen_Henny12/pseuds/Jen_Henny12
Summary: I’ll delete this I PROMISE!  But it’s been in my head for so long. I’m looking for a fic where Lena is at the bar I think with the gang and she’s getting a drink from the bartender. A dude tries to flirt but she ignores him. He drugs her and takes her outside, but Kara stops him cuz she hears Lena say Supergirl then takes Lena home. I hate that it’s been in my mind and it’s making me get writers block Sjsjsj





	HEEELPPP

Help pls :(


End file.
